los cambios del destino (Luna de miel)
by teddy-sama
Summary: para leer este fic, necesitas haber leido los cambios del destino de la autora jeez.chan. gomez, limon un poco fuerte


**Hola! bueno como habrán leido... el titulo dice "Los cambios del destino (luna de miel)" eso quiere decir que para leer este one-shot necesitan leer el Fanfic "los cambios del destino" de la autora Jeez.gó jejeje, bueno... este fic es un limon osea que es para mayores de 18+, el principe del tenis no me pertenece ni sus personajes... espero les guste ya que es mi primer limon.**

Estaba nerviosa, era un día muy especial ya que después de un largo tiempo esperando, sus sueños se cumplieron, si bien era cierto que los había olvidado cuando el se marcho a EEUU ahora estaba mas que feliz y mas ahora que el había venido con una persona muy parecida a el, alguien que amo desde el primer momento de verlo.

Estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo, moría de angustia y nervios, ¿como actuaria en su luna de miel?, jamás estuvo con un hombre.

Se puso aun mas nerviosa al saber que estaban cerca del aeropuerto en donde abordaría un avión que la llevaría a un maravilloso lugar y en ese lugar se llevaría a cabo su luna de miel. Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su, ahora esposo, la miraba con intensidad y lujuria, no veía la hora para llegar al hotel y poder quitar ese vestido. su primera vez había sido un desastre ya que Natalia había quedado embarazada y aunque no le desagradaba tener un bebe con Sakuno, sabia que seria un poco apresurado. Recordó las palabras de Momoshiro: "Sakuno-chan es muy inocente y estoy seguro de que todavía es virgen, así que ten cuidado". Apretó débilmente la mano de su esposa.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y subieron al avión privado que Ryoma había pedido.

Cinco horas después llegaron a su destino. Rápidamente subieron a el auto y se dirigieron a el hotel en donde se hospedarían durante cuatro semanas.

Estaba muy concentrada pensando en como seria su primera vez que no se dio cuenta de que Ryoma la miraba con intensidad, no podía esperar mas, tenían que llegar rápido al dichoso hotel y quitar ese vestido que tanto estorbaba, aunque sabia que tal ves Sakuno se asustaría y al final terminaría en la ducha con agua fría.

Se sentía asustada por que no sabia que esperar después de lo que pasaría.

**OoOoOoOo  
**

Después de un rato, llegaron a el hotel y al entrar a la habitación, se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado grande, una cama matrimonial, un baño con regadera y bañera, un amplio y hermoso balcón, un mini refrigerador y un closet grande y espacioso.

Ryoma se iba a acercar a Sakuno pero cuando se dio cuenta, ella no estaba ahí, la puerta del baño se cerro fuertemente, lo que temía, Sakuno tendría miedo de lo que iba a pasar y ahora el tendría que quedarse con las ganas, suspiro resignado, la entendía perfecta mente y las cosas tendrían que ser cuando los dos estuvieran de acuerdo, resignado busco su pijama y se cambio, noto que la maleta de ella estaba semi abierta y en su mente se formo una duda... ¿que estaba haciendo Sakuno en el baño, que se tardaba mucho?

No le dio tanta importancia y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con solo el pantalón de la pijama puesto, su torso estaba descubierto mostrando sus abdominales y pectorales. Comenzó a pensar en la boda, al verla con ese hermoso vestido, se había sentido el ser mas afortunado de la tierra, esa mujer era sin duda, la mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y era sola y completa mente de el, al darse el beso que los declaraba marido y mujer, no pudo evitar sentirse raro al sentir su voluminoso cuerpo pegado al suyo y al estar solos en el balcón del salón, si no estuvieran en la fiesta, hubiera arrancado ese vestido y hacerla suya, pero sabia muy bien que no debía forzarla o las cosas saldrían mal.

Estaba tan concentrado n sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño se había abierto, Sakuno lo miro enternecida, la naturaleza de Ryoma no le había dejado correr a preguntar lo que le ocurría, incluso sabia que el no la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, y en ese momento era ella la que quería, era su esposo ahora y ella había esperado tanto para que ese momento llegara que no lo dejaría escapar. Sakuno carraspeo sacando de su ensoñación a Ryoma que la miro instantáneamente abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

Sakuno estaba frente a el, con un camisón de seda color hueso de tirantillas delgadas y con encaje en el busto, estaba descalza y con el pelo cayendo graciosa mente por sus hombros, espalda y pechos, su cara demostraba inocencia y ternura, ella sabia lo que pasaría y el aun no podía salir de su admiración, la imagen que tenia frente a el era maravillosa y exitante a pesar de que ella no vestía tan sensual, era suficiente para el verla así.

-Sakuno... eres tan hermosa- dijo poniéndose de pie mirándola desde su altura, ella alzo la cabeza con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-Gra...Gracias- Ryoma se inclino poco a poco hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos en una tierna caricia, el beso comenzó dulce y tierno, convirtiéndose en uno apasionado y lujurioso, ambos no podían creer que ese beso fuera el comienzo de algo que seria tan hermoso. las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Ryoma pasaba las manos por la pequeña espalda acercándola mas a el, el beso era intenso y abrazador, Ryoma lamió el labio inferior de Sakuno provocando que ella abriera la boca y el, aprovechando eso, la penetro con la lengua, ambos comenzaron con un baile sincronizado sacando jadeos de ambos, al final se separaron por falta de aire mirándose a los ojos diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, ambos lo sabían.

-Sakuno... yo no quiero obligarte a nada... podemos esperar si quieres- esperaba un "por favor esperemos" o un "adelante" no sabia por cual de ellas irse, Sakuno aun era muy inocente pero se sorprendió al ver que Sakuno colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Por que esperar? Ryoma-kun... hazme tuya?- dijo de manera sensual provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, ella de verdad no sabia lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo, lo que provocaba en el era sumamente mortal y toda la sangre fue directo a una zona baja.

-Esta bien- sonrió internamente, quien viera a la tímida y dulce Ryuzaki no se creería lo que ella estaba pidiendo, ella inmediata mente quito los brazos que lo rodeaban y sonrió dulcemente dando la indicación de que podía comenzar. sus manos temblorosas viajaron alas tirantillas que sostenían el vestido, lentamente las deslizo por los delicados y delgados hombros de la chica, el camisón cayó hasta el piso formando un montoncito.

Ella se sonrojo y llevo sus manos a sus senos intentando taparlos, Ryoma había quedado petrificado al ver tan glorioso cuerpo, sonrió levemente llevando sus manos alas muñecas de ella.

-No te cubras por favor... eres hermosa- dijo tratando d tranquilizarla, ella cerro sus ojos nerviosa y quito los brazos llevando sus manos a su rostro. Ryoma sonrió con lujuria, ella no llevaba sostén por lo que, al quitar sus brazos, dejo expuestos unos maduros y preciosos senos, eran perfectos y redondos, su piel blanca lechosa con las pequeñas aureolas café claro daban la impresión de sedosidad, ni tan grandes, ni tan pequeños, medida exacta para sus manos y... su boca, llevo una de sus grandes manos y aprisiono uno de las sensibles montañas, Sakuno gimió sorprendida, lo masajeo un poco sacando otro gemido de ella.

-Ry... Ryoma-ku... kun- otro gemido interrumpió su reclamo ya que el tomo el otro seno con su mano, su boca se dirigió a la de ella besándola con pasión, comenzó a bajar por su garganta hasta llegar a su clavícula, su boca engullo el seno izquierdo sacando un pequeño grito de ella, el solo disfrutaba de su perfecta textura y sabor, comenzaba a ponerse duro, podía sentirlo dando tirones.

Lentamente, el comenzó a llevarla a la cama y la recosto suavemente, se sentía morir, ella era sumamente deliciosa y no podría dejarla aunque quisiera y para ser honestos, el no quería en absoluto.

Sus labios buscaron los suyos mientras el bajaba su pantalón quedando en simples boxers negros, ahora solo estaban en calzones, al bezar y morder su labio en un apasionado beso, ella se retorció aplastando sus senos en sus pectorales exitandolo mas, el no era experto en esas cosas y la verdad, su primera ves había sido un asco y todo había salido mal ya que Natalia había quedado embarazada, pero definitiva mente, esta ves era totalmente diferente, no solo se exitaba por el roce, esa mujer que estaba bajo el, lo exitaba con el simple echo de llamarlo, otro gemido se escucho por parte de ella, el beso y mordió su labio haciéndola retorcer mas, su intimidad y la de ella se rozaron sacando un gruñido ronco de sus labios. Tenia que esperar pero no sabia cuanto mas.

Sus labios fueron bajando lentamente devorando uno de los senos mientras que su otra mano masajeaba el otro sacando gemidos de la dueña de las dulces montañas, llego a su plano abdomen lamiendo la blanca piel hasta llegar a su pequeño ombligo, ella seguía gimiendo intentando callarlos fallando en el proceso, sentía la humedad en sus pantaletas, no podía mas, lo quería dentro de ella, el seguía con su tortura bajando hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, sonrió al ver que ella no perdía ni pestañeaba curiosa por lo que el aria, se dirigió a su zona intima y comenzó a lamer sin quitar aun las pantaletas, ella se arqueo haciendo mas apetitosos sus senos, orgulloso por su labor, volvió a lamer. Cansado de eso, bajo lentamente las pantaletas por las delgadas piernas pero ella, asustada, lo empujo con un pie y se tapo apretando fuertemente sus rodillas su zona intima. El la miro sorprendido.

-Yo... lo siento es que... estoy avergonzada- estaba muy sonrojada pero tenia que admitir que ya no podía parar, respiro profundamente.

-Sakuno... si quieres que me detenga yo...- pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No!... no es eso es que... me da penita- el sonrió comprendiendo, se acerco a ella besándola con ternura dándole su apoyo incondicional.

-No te preocupes Sakuno... tratare de ir despacio- ella asintió sonrojada y aflojo las piernas, el las tomo con delicadeza separándolas, ella tapo su rostro sonrojada, era la primera ves que un hombre la veía totalmente desnuda y se sonrojo mas al escuchar un gruñido de parte de Ryoma. El estaba sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían, en verdad era hermosa de todos lados, sonrió con lujuria y posicionó su cabeza entre sus piernas lamiendo la zona, ella se retorció dando un gemido abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Continuaron en esa posición y ella coloco las manos en la cabeza de Ryoma para que no se detuviera y moviendo de ves en cuando las caderas para seguir el ritmo de la lengua escurridiza de Ryoma, ya no podía callar sus gemidos, un calor abrazador llego a su abdomen hasta su zona intima y grito en un orgasmo segada por la lujuria.

Trato de regular su reparación observando como Ryoma se levantaba poco a poco limpiando un poco de su jugo de sus labios, ella se sonrojo por eso.

Rápidamente se quito los boxers dejando al descubierto su miembro que se alzaba con orgullo, Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada, no creía que eso cupiera dentro de ella ¿o si?

Ryoma se sintió orgulloso y su ego se alzo en gran medida al percibir la mirada lasciva de Sakuno, si esperar mas se posicionó entre las piernas de ella mirándola con cariño.

-Tratare de ir despacio... te dolerá en un principio- ella asintió sonrojada, para apoyarse, coloco una mano al lado de la cabeza de Sakuno y su otra mano ayudo a su miembro a dirigirse hacia la intimidad de ella, entro lentamente y ella se retorció incomoda, tenia la punta dentro y coloco su mano libre del otro lado de la cabeza femenina.

-Ry...Ryoma-kun- dijo en un susurro, Ryoma llego hasta la barrera, se sentía realmente bien, su ego y su orgullos se hacían presentes ya que sabia que ahora Sakuno llegaba ser en cuerpo y alma de el, un gemido llego hasta sus oídos exitandolo mas, retrocedió un poco y embistió para romper la barrera, Sakuno grito de dolor, nunca pensó que le dolería tanto, para evitar gritar, abrazo a Ryoma y mordió su hombro aguantando el dolor, apretó su cuerpo contra el. pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus sonrojadas y calientes lágrimas, cerro los ojos fuertemente para calmar el dolor. Ryoma no dijo nada por la mordedura y por la uñas encajadas en su espalda, el también quería sentir el dolor, era el culpable de que Sakuno perdiera su virginidad y se sentía bien, si no hubiera llegado después a su vida, ella se habría casado con August y no seria virgen hasta ahora.

-Tranquila... ya pasara... are que se pase tu dolor- aun dolorida, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, el lamió sus lágrimas de manera sensual saliendo un poco de ella y volviendo lentamente en una embestida, así empezó un ritmo lento. Poco a poco, el dolor se fue pasando y ella comenzó a sentir la deliciosa sensación de tener un inquilino dentro de su cuerpo, ahora Ryoma y ella eran uno solo.

Las embestidas se hicieron rápidas y ardientes, ambos querían mas, Ryoma aumento el ritmo y ella, buscando mas placer, alzo las caderas en un movimiento improvisado provocando que Ryoma entrara mas en ella, el soltó un gruñido de placer y ambos comenzaron esa danza.

Con los entrecerrados y llorosos ojos de Sakuno fijos en los suyos y sabiendo que la gran mayoría de los hombres terminaban antes que las mujeres decidió estimularla para no dejarla a ella inconclusa. Su pulgar se dirigió de nuevo a su sobresaliente clítoris frotándolo y pellizcándolo arrebatando escandalosos plañidos de la garganta de la Ryuzaki.

Gruñó gravemente al sentir como ella le apretaba de manera desgarradora y ardiente.

Con las uñas totalmente clavadas en su piel y encorvándose gritando roncamente el nombre del ambarino se dejó caer en la cama sintiendo el caliente y pletórico simiente de Ryoma llenarla.

Continúo moviéndose cada vez más despacio hasta detenerse por completo dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de la oji-rubí que lo rodeó abrazándolo como él a ella.

Recuperado el aliento del orgasmo, se dedicó a arrullarle en pelo cariñosamente sintiendo sobre su pecho el acelerado latido del corazón del Echizen, le apartó el húmedo pelo que le caía por la frente para atraer su cabeza entre sus senos en un abrazo.

Él parecía estar encantado con sus mimos y no se movía, al contrario, también la tocaba pausadamente como una caricia imaginaria en su costado derecho.

Alzó el rostro hacia ella, ambos tenían las mejillas de un ligero color rojo, observó como ella levantaba la mano eliminándole una gota de sudor que caía de su sien a su pómulo.

No hacían falta palabras de amor, sus miradas ya lo decían todo, aduladoras y soñadoras.

Salió con lentitud de su interior produciendo un suspiro en Sakuno al sentir movimiento en aun su sensible zona, la tomó en brazos despegándola suavemente de las sabanas para echarlas hacia atrás y tumbarla colocándose a su lado.

Echó nuevamente las sabanas por encima de ambos, al ras de su cintura atrayéndola a su lado, la cual recostó tímidamente su cabeza en su hombro formando círculos en su pectoral. Él jugueteaba enredando sus mechones oscuros entre sus dedos.

Una ligera sonrisa coronaba sus expresiones.

Cómodo silencio, dulces caricias, feliz cansancio y sueño placentero en los brazos del otro, todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de la fuerte tormenta, ni cuanta se habían dado cuenta de que a fuera, llovía de manera torrencial que fue Testigo de la pasión entre ambos.

-Te amo Ryoma-kun...- dijo débilmente antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Yo también... te amo- ella se acurruco mas y cerro sus ojos feliz por poder cumplir su sueño, el también sonrió feliz.

**Saluditos jejeje y ojala les guste el fic**

**att: teddy-sama**


End file.
